


Love me?

by 4TheLoveOfBooks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beginner. Very smutty. Hope it's good. Please send feedback. Light angst., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4TheLoveOfBooks/pseuds/4TheLoveOfBooks
Summary: I always loved these two and I wanted to try out something smutty for them even though I'm only trying out at writing I hope you like it. I didn't do any editing this was just typed from my head and posted just FYI. Enjoy I guess lol





	Love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved these two and I wanted to try out something smutty for them even though I'm only trying out at writing I hope you like it. I didn't do any editing this was just typed from my head and posted just FYI. Enjoy I guess lol

It had been a long, tiring day at the institute for Alec Lightwood. For all his dreaming and hoping of one day running the New York institute, knowing it wouldn't be an easy job, he hadn't thought that his fellow shadowhunters would be this challenging. Sure, everyone was entitled to their opinions, and he respected most of it, but sometimes he got frustrated at their high handedness, their self-righteousness, their mostly total lack of compassion or empathy for mundanes and downworlders. 

He was striving to change their way of thinking, their old prudish attitudes. So that the new age of shadowhunters being raised and still to come would appreciate and earn the respect their position into in the shadoworld. It would take time, he reflected as he walked off his frustration on his way to the loft, it would take effort and a whole lot of patience, but he had his motivations. 

The tension in his shoulders eased as he thought about his love, his warlock, the man who had saved him from himself, or more accurately, saved him from the man he would've become if he hadn't given in to what his heart and soul had been yearning for all his life. His love for not only Magnus, but for Luke, Mia even Simon and his new found respect and understanding of the downworlders were the great motivations for the changes he hoped to make as head of the institute, no matter how long it took.

As he made his way up to the loft, his mind focused on the man he was rushing home to see, feeling the ever present humming under his skin at the thought of seeing him, feeling him, holding him, loving him. The churning in his gut had never disappeared as he'd thought it would over time and proximity. No, his pulse still raced, his blood still sung, his groin still tightened at the thought of seeing him, at the simple thought of him. 

He often wondered if it were the same for Magnus, or if he'd gotten used to having Alec by now. He was a centuries old warlock after all. Experienced in things and feelings Alec might not even have any inkling of. Whether it were so or not, Alec always put it out of his head, always tried to focus on how it felt to be with him instead of dwell on things he couldn't change, because it was disconcerting and pointless anyway.

He shook of those maudlin thoughts as he opened the way in and heard Magnus humming along to some old ballad Alec had no hope of knowing. He followed the humming into Magnus' study to find him standing before his work table sorting out ingredients for some potion. He seemed not to be aware of Alec's presence, so he sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, he gasped then hummed as Alec planted a kiss on his neck below his ear. 

"Hey you" Alec said into his neck and felt the shudder Magnus couldn't, or didn't want to, suppress. Magnus turned in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on Alec's lips. "Hey yourself" he said before kissing him again, slowly, languidly making Alec's skin flush with heat. Magnus broke the kiss to ask how his day was.

"Long," Alec replied, "I just couldn't wait to get home to you." He hugged Magnus closer, burying his face in his neck and inhaled his musky, spicy, intoxicating scent. 

Magnus tightened his hold around Alec's shoulders, standing on the balls of his feet. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found a love as pure and powerful and Alec's. It still left him breathless sometimes. He still didn't think he deserved it, that he was worthy of it, that he could keep it. 

It overwhelmed him sometimes, like now, his heart raced in his chest. His brain cells were felt like they were evaporating at the heat of his passion for this man holding him so close. He often tried to withhold most it, fearing that one day Alec will find something with someone more suited for him. Some guy not weighed with the baggage of his past, his position in the downworld, someone less complicated. He was aware that this was Alec's first relationship so he tried not to hope for too much, and not to give too much of himself and his heart to Alec. He lost that battle everyday though. Magnus was never good at doing anything by halves. And he feared that even though he was trying to save himself from being hurt by some phantom future where Alec was not his, it seemed he couldn't even keep the barrier of self preservation between his heart and Alec. 

As he felt himself melting into Alec's embrace, his shudders became more intense. "Hey, you okay?" Alec asked as he made to lift his head from Magnus's shoulder.  
He didn't want Alec to see the naked emotion he's sure was evident on his face, in his now unglamoured eyes. So he kissed Alec's throat and said in a near whisper, "Yes, just really missed you today." It was all he could think to say to excuse his reaction.  
He'd been in this emotional funk all day, which was why he'd put on some music to try and take his mind of it while working.

Magnus continued kissing up Alec's neck to below his ear before asking, "Would you like something to eat?" Alec groaned and sunk his fingers into Magnus's hair, "Yes." he said before urging Magnus to face him, his eyes were closed, lips parted, face slightly flushed, "you." Alec growled before taking his lips in a scorching kiss. Alec devoured Magnus' mouth hungrily, Magnus whimpered and Alec deepened the kiss, groaning as his tongue entered the wet, silky heat of Magnus' mouth.

He backed him up against the desk. His hand in Magnus' hair tightened, the other caressed the side of his face, drifting down his neck, over his black silk button down to his chest. He felt the fast, hard beats of Magnus' heart against his palm and hoped that it wasn't only due to lust, but that he too felt the overwhelming urge to let the other know that love was the driver of the passion flowing through their veins. His hand moved down Magnus' side to his hip, bringing his erect member to his as he ground his hips into Magnus'. They both gasped and groaned as Alec moved and swivelled his hips into his. Their breaths mingled as they gasped against each others mouths. Alec's half opened eyes were focused on Magnus' beautiful face flushed with passion, eyes still closed as if he couldn't manage to open them, and Alec's racing heart stuttered in his chest at the beauty of the man in his arms. "God I want you so much right now." Alec groaned against his lips, and started removing Magnus' shirt after the breathless "yes" that left his lips. 

Their lips met in a frenzied kiss. Tongues duelling they removed their shoes and socks. Magnus pushed Alec's black jacket off his shoulders. Magnus's shirt followed it to the floor, and Alec's t-shirt was next. 

Magnus couldn't help but pause to admire Alec's muscular rune filled chest, arms and stomach, running his hand from his shoulders to down over each rune burned into the shadowhunters skin. He felt that overwhelming emotion again. Alec lifted his chin to urge his gaze up and as he looked into the passion glazed green gaze, Alec must have noticed the turmoil in his own eyes. His jaw slackened a bit and his eyes widened by just a fraction. "Magnus" Alec whispered, a little crease forming between his brows.  
Magnus grabbed his hips and caught his lips in a furious kiss to distract him from the vulnerability he must have noticed on Magnus' face. God why did he have to be so fragile today, he was usually so adept and hiding and playing it off. 

Magnus brought blue sparks to his right hand to dispel the contents on his desk and plunged the fingers of his left hand into Alec's hair, deepening the kiss as he drew him down over him on the desk. He wrapped his legs around his hips and ran his now free hand down Alec's back, revelling in the skin on skin contact that never failed to set fire to his senses. Alec broke the kiss and started trailing kisses across his cheek to his ear, nibbling his earlobe, he nipped down the side of his neck kissed and licked, causing a shudder to run through Magnus. He continued down, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat, trailing his tongue down his chest and to his nipple. He nipped at it, flicked his tongue over it, and Magnus arched of the desk, whimpering, burying both hands into Alec's thick silky black waves. Alec moved across to the other nipple and did the same, using his fingers to worry the nipple his mouth had just abandoned. Magnus groaned and gasped, feeling like he was losing his mind, his pulse was racing way too fast. The unbound emotion accompanied by the lust Alec was invoking was too much. His eyes filled with tears at the intensity of it. Alec planted open mouthed kisses down his torso, between his abs. His fingers left his nipples to work at the button and zipper on the slacks. He grabbed hold of his pants and underwear and urged him to lift his hips as he made to remove the rest of his clothes. 

Without preamble, Alec sucked Magnus into his mouth. "Oh fuck.. Alec!" he moaned breathlessly, his head banged as he threw it back against the desk. His hands tightened reflexively in Alec's hair as he moaned around his pulsing erection. Alec went slow, almost worshipping Magnus, causing the tears that had filled his eyes to fall down the sides of his face, his breath hitched, but Alec didn't stop. He kept sucking and releasing Magnus from his wicked mouth, his hands on Magnus' thighs to keep him open for his shoulders as ascended and descended. Alec pulled his mouth from his Shaft and slid his tongue down the underside of it, running it over and around each testicle. His tongue slid farther down as he urged Magnus' legs higher, pressing his tongue on the spot just above his entrance and descended to rim his entrance. Magnus let out a long keening sound, and started gasping and begging, "oh Alec, please. Please" lost and mindless at that point. Forgetting about the concerns of concealing his vulnerability.

Alec revelled in driving his lover wild with his tongue, reaching for the lube in his jackets pocket he coated his fingers and pressed his index finger against his entrance, running his tongue back up to Magnus' pulsing erection and sucking him in just as he pressed his finger in. He removed the rest of his clothes to free his aching erection, loving the whimpers, groans and throaty cries emitting from his lovers swollen lips. He kept on pleasuring him, but the image of Magnus’ beautifully unglamoroued eyes shining with tears, the look of fear in them had stopped Alec's breath his lungs, froze his heart even as he'd been burning with passion. He still didn't know what had had Magnus so afraid, and as much as he wanted to know, he wouldn't stop to ask until he had Magnus under him and at his mercy. 

He kept on sucking, and added another finger, scissoring it inside to ensure Magnus was ready to welcome him. “Oh please Alec,” Magnus groaned as his hips writhed under Alecs ministrations. He took it as a sign that Magnus was ready so he got more lube for himself, removed his fingers and mouth from Magnus and positioned himself at Magnus' entrance. He didn't enter though.  
Alex took hold of Magnus' wrists and drew them over his head, holding them in one hand and running the other from Magnus' elbow to his hip, keeping his eyes on his lover's face, waiting for him to open those gorgeous eyes. He didn't. Alec drew his hand back up, over his chest and held his chin. He planted a kiss to Magnus' lips and whispered his name against them. He whimpered and said breathlessly, "please Alex. Take me." "Look at me Magnus." Alec urged. 

Magnus' began panting before he slowly opened his eyes. Alec wiped his thumb from the corner of Magnus' eye to his ear. Magnus' breath hitched and he lowered his lids again. "Baby," Alec whispered, "When we're done, you gonna tell me why your hurt. But first I'm gonna love you right here, because I want you to remember," he pushed his head in, making them both gasp, "everytime your in here mixing potions," he pushed in more, groaning at the silky heat clamping around him, he continued breathlessly, "that I'm yours, and your mine." He buried himself in Magnus' hot channel. "Oh god Alec!" Magnus' cried, and Alec started moving his hips, moving his body over Magnus'. Magnus arched into his thrusts, matching his slow tempo, gasping and moaning each others names against open mouths. Magnus' wrapped his legs around Alec's hips, trying to urge him to speed up, but Alec wanted to love him here, make it last, no fast frenzied fuck will do. He needed to banish the fear he'd seen in his lover's eyes, make him remember this moment, each thrust, each kiss, each breath. He whispered into Magnus' ear "I love you Magnus. I love you..." And thrust, "you," withdraw slowly to the hilt and thrust, "only you." Magnus' moaned deep in his throat, unable a afraid to give voice to his feeling.  
"Always you, I'm yours." He picked up the pace groaning each time he buried himself inside Magnus and Magnus' whimpered each time Alec hit that oh so sweet spot. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close as he got close to his peak, kissed him with all the love he had in him for this man, knowing now with certainty that his love for Alec was just as strong as his for Magnus.

They climaxed together, groaning into each others mouths. When they had caught there breath, Alec lifted his head from Magnus' shoulder and looked down at him. Magnus' opened his cat-like eyes and gazed lovingly up toward his lover, no fear shown in them, just love and a bit of vulnerability, "Alexander.." 

"I know.." Alec said cutting him off with a kiss, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
